rigidfluidityfandomcom-20200214-history
Menu Flow
'Menu Flowchart' A flow chart of the menus in PolariSlip. Arrows lead to other menus and some menus can lead back to the previous. 'Menu Mockups' DigiPen Splash Description: The DigiPen Institute of Technology splash screen that displays at the beginning of every DigiPen game. Purpose: '''To fulfill the Technical Certification Requirement and to show where this game was made. Team Splash '''Description: '''A splash screen to display the Rigid Fluidity team logo. '''Purpose: '''To fulfill the Technical Certification Requirement and show the team that made the game. Main Menu '''Description: '''The first menu that the player will see, will give access to basic main menu options. '''Purpose: '''Allows the player to start the game, see the tutorial, adjust options, see the game credits, and exit the game. Credits '''Description: A list of all people involved in making this game. This will display if the player goes to it from the main menu or they beat the game. Purpose: '''To give credit where credit is due. Options '''Description: A basic options menu that allows the player to change various attributes of the game. Purpose: Let's the player adjust various settings to better tailor their gameplay experience. Profile Select/New Game Description: A screen with multiple save slots that the player can choose from. Purpose: To allow the player to choose what save game they would like to load and play. How To Play '''Description: '''A series of screens that will explain how to play PolariSlip. '''Purpose: '''To educate the player in how to play the game and explain mechanics that may not seem obvious (e.g. state switching.) Quit Game '''Description: '''A screen that asks the player for confirmation if they would like to quit the game. '''Purpose: '''To fulfill the Technical Certification Requirement and give the player a confirmation of a destructive action. New Profile '''Description: '''A menu that will allow the player to give their new profile a name and then begin the game from the start. '''Purpose: '''To allow the player to name their save slot to something they can recognize to avoid the confusion of having multiple players on a single machine. Existing '''Description: '''Let's the player see basic information about a save slot before loading it. '''Purpose: '''This is a confirmation of a constructive action to help insure the player has selected the correct save slot. Intro Cutscene '''Description: '''The introduction story sequence for the game. '''Purpose: '''To give the player some insight about the story of PolariSlip and establish Polaris' motives. Game '''Description: '''Not truly a menu but rather the game itself. Serves as a platform to go to other menus. '''Purpose: '''To inject fun into the bodies of the players. Win Cutscene '''Description: '''The vicotry screen that sums up the conclusion to Polaris' journey. '''Purpose: '''To show that the game has been completed and will transition into the credits screen. Lose Screen '''Description: '''Informs the player that they have failed to accomplish their goal. '''Purpose: '''To allow the player to restart their current level and try again. Pause Menu '''Description: '''The in game pause menu that will have a list of various things that can be changed. '''Purpose: '''To allow the player to pause the game, change settings, restart the level, and return to the main menu.